


You say don't stop (I'd rather take it slow)

by hamjay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feel-good, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waffles, bisexual energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamjay/pseuds/hamjay
Summary: Stephanie finishes her stressful midterms and Jason sweeps her away for some much needed good food and pampering. Anything Steph wants, Jason gives to her bulk.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	You say don't stop (I'd rather take it slow)

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie is 20, Jason's 22-ish. She's on birth control even though it's not stated.  
> Just some good wholesome/sexy bi energy boyfriend/girlfriend, doing what I can for the JaySteph crew.

Jason carefully rolls his motorcycle across the campus courtyard and stops in the center. With a flick of his wrist he shuts off the engine.

The students barely give him a confused look. They all look like complete zombies and Jason knows why. 

It's midterms and it's likely that most of these students are hopelessly wishing for a minor rogue to make an appearance and cancel all of their scheduled tests. But no dice, at least not this season.

So that's why he's here, to surprise Stephanie once she gets out of her final test and take her _out_ , treat her to something _good_. Jason hangs his helmet on the handlebar and pulls his phone out, knowing she's going to text him any minute.

Barely does he wait five minutes and Stephanie calls him on video chat. Jason chuckles and swipes _answer_ , already smiling when they get connected. "Blondie!"

"Jay I'm _doooone_ ," she says with harrowed relief of a woman years her senior. "Oh my god I'm _done_. I'm so fucking done. I never want to read another word in my life. That's it. I'm done with words."

"You wound me!" Jason dramatically puts his fist in his own chest. Through laughter he manages to say "Your first mistake was learning to read at all."

"Hi, I'm Steph, I'm twenty, and I never learned how to read." Stephanie grins at him through the screen, because she's gotten him to laugh _more_. It always feels like she's tickling him, tickling his heart, always giving him something to giggle about. Something joyful.

"Where are you?" Jason can see that she's walking. "You just getting out now?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving the bio building. I need food," she whines. "Can I come over? I want to hang out with you. I haven't seen you in a week."

"Well, I want to see you too," Jason agrees. Nonchalantly he adds "Come to the courtyard."

Stephanie pauses then redirects herself. "What's in the courtyard?" Then she starts getting excited. "You're on campus? Oh my god did you come to pick me up?" Jason's nod and grin send her into excited squealing. "I'm coming!" The video goes shaky then cuts out.

Expecting her to arrive any moment, Jason puts down his kickstand and climbs off the bike. After five minutes Stephanie comes around the corner of the brick built Student Center. He's not hard to miss where he's parked and standing in the middle of the decorative granite slab court yard. 

"Jason!" It fills his heart with joy that just the sight of him would make her crow his name like that. Jason throws his arms out to the sides, walking towards her. 

Stephanie skips into a jog that makes her backpack jump and jiggle on her back, her thumbs stuffed under the straps at the chest. Then she crashes into him and Jason heaves her up off her feet. Stephanie grips his shoulders and laughs out loud. "Jay!" He spins her once then lets her slide slowly down his chest until they're the same height and nose to nose. The toes of Stephanie's worn white sneakers just brush the ground like this.

Steph tucks her head in and plants her mouth firmly on Jason's, which makes him hum happily. Her arms wrap around her boyfriends shoulders so she can hug him in return.

Jason can barely kiss her for how much he's smiling, but returns it with everything he has. "I missed you," he mumbles. Stephanie knows he's not complaining, only happy to be together again. Jason eases her down to her feet. "I'm so proud, I know it's been really stressful but you _did_ it. You don't have to think about testing anymore."

A huge sigh of relief leaves her like a gust of wind. Stephanie's hands drop and land in Jason's, swinging gently in and out between them. "I don't even care about the grading right now, just happy I don't have to cram like that until next quarter." She tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear. The braid she must have made this morning is coming loose.

"I know you did your best." Jason brings his now free hand up and cups her cheek, and it makes Stephanie blush when he kisses her other cheek, because he's unbelievably sweet.

So maybe they hadn't been apart for _too_ long. Jason had really tried to keep from distracting Stephanie from studying and from her essays. So in the last two weeks he'd covertly stopped by to drop off home cooks meals and those lattes she likes so much. He often found Stephanie crammed up with her laptop with bloodshot eyes and lecture booklets scattered around. Sometimes Jason would dare to kiss her hair before disappearing. He didn't text much either, knowing a distraction like a phone alert might derail her for an hour once she got to checking social media.

Jason's contribution over the last two weeks didn't go unnoticed, and she was deeply thankful, knew that her finishing midterms is just as exciting for him as it is for her.

"You said you were hungry. How do you feel about Mel's for a late lunch?" Jason suggests, leaning back to look down and catch a flicker of joy across her face. Stephanie looks up at him like _really? Can we?_ Jason laughs out loud. "Come on! Let's get out of here."

They separate and go to the motorcycle where he climbs on. Stephanie puts on the helmet he's brought for her. Jason owns a few, helmets, that is. Most of them are spares. But _this_ one is Stephanie's. He'd bought it for her specifically when they started spending more time together, more time on his bike. It's purple, a cheeky nod to her costume choices. But it hadn't been enough for Stephanie. They spent a messy night playing art and crafts and decorated, not only Stephanie's (now bedazzled), but Jason's helmet as well. It's his civilian one, a nondescript black, now turned black and red and white and purple and yellow, with stripes and shapes that made him look sleek and fun. Every memory with Stephanie is his favorite, but Jason counts that one as special.

They'd laughed until sunrise, with a bowl of popcorn between them, divulging embarrassing secrets and getting their fingers sticky with the rhinestone glue. Stephanie had kissed him, mouth salty from the snacks and perfect because he'd been too shy to make the first move. But when Steph got close, an _inch_ between them, and asked " _kiss?_ " he nodded so quickly he smacked his face against hers. Stephanie reeled back with laughter then took his face in both hands and planted one on him _solid._ She got yellow paint on his cheek that wouldn't scrub off for a day. 

So Jason tugs on his own helmet on and starts the bike, keeps it upright and steady with both feet on the ground. Stephanie uses his shoulders to brace herself while she climbs on behind him. 

The rumbling of the motorcycle is drawing attention to him again. One girl nearby gets startled and flips them off and Jason feels kind of bad, gives an apologetic wave.

But when a staff member comes out of the Student Center nearby, ready to scold them, Jason revs the throttle. Stephanie snatches her feet up to the back pegs and drops her hands to his waist. He taps his foot and releases the clutch, successfully escaping any kind of reprehension, and carefully rides off along the campus sidewalks, then out to the street.

They zip through the autumnal streets, weave through traffic like a breeze, and pull into the alley next to their favorite diner; simply named- Mel's. It's a family establishment well fixed and well loved in the community. Most importantly, it boasts the top ranking waffles on Stephanie's very scrutinous diner rating list. Just pulling off their helmets, they can smell delicious sausage and coffee and baked goods wafting from the kitchen door in the alley. They grab each other by the hand and practically skip to the front door on the sidewalk.

The bell over the door _brrrring's_ as they enter. The girl behind the counter gives them an immediate greeting. "Come on in, you two! Anywhere you like!" The she's right back to the order she's taking at the white and red breakfast bar. After a quick glance around Stephanie tugs Jason to the only empty booth down the row. The tall backed red cushioned seats create the perfect degree of privacy.

"Gimme that," Jason says shortly, and helps Stephanie out of her backpack. He settles it on one of the benches and piles their helmets next to it while Steph sits on the opposite seat. With their junk stashed, Jason tucks himself onto the bench beside Stephanie. 

"Hey you big lug!" she complains playfully when he purposefully crams her into the corner. Stephanie is giggling while Jason crowds her even more, enough to loop his arms around her for a squeeze and kiss her cheek. The fist she bounces on his arm is soft, because Steph loves his crowding and only plays at resisting his affection. Jason has a big smile to match hers when he withdraws. He shucks off his jacket and lets it rest behind him on the cushions, left in a thin green sweater she recognizes, a gift from Alfred. 

The waitress behind the bar comes to take their order with warm familiarity. Stephanie is a regular and therefore so is her boyfriend

"Hey guys, how you doin'? You take your midterms yet?" she asks Steph.

"Hi Katie!" Stephanie is nearly leaning over Jason to talk with the friendly face. "I just finished! Oh man...you?"

"Good for you! Yeah, I finished yesterday." They exchange a little more on the topic, mostly how relieved they are to have the tests and essays done with- for now! "Alright alright...what can I get you? The usual, Steph?" she suggests and Stephanie nods. "Jason?" Katie wouldn't know his name if Stephanie didn't talk about him every time she came here to eat. He's quieter than her, but obviously very sweet. And he always orders plenty to eat!

"Can I get a blueberry short stack and eggs benedict with bacon. And a glass of orange juice, please," he says, with barely a glance at the menu untouched on the table in front of them. Jason turns to Stephanie beside him and suggests, with an air of conspiracy, "coffee?" She nods her approval and Jason looks up at Katie. "Bottomless, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing, I'll keep the pot hot for ya," Katie confirms with a serious note and a wink. She gathers the menus out of the way and as she leaves, says "holler if you need anything."

Stephanie and Jason are already putting their heads together. He wants to know all about her finals. Did she feel prepared? Which ones were the hardest? What does she want to do over break? Katie comes by with two mugs and a pot of coffee that she uses to fill them with then she's off again. Despite it being a busy lunch hour, and Mel's a popular spot in the area, there always seems to be a seat for Stephanie to scrounge up here. It's the perfect place to take her after finals, where Jason can see the stress melting away.

Katie delivers their food with the balance of a young woman who simply has no time to be dropping things, not at rush hour. Plates slide across the table into a perfect arrangement and Stephanie let's out a thrilled sound when the waffles come to a stop right in front of her.

The coffee is refilled. Steam rises from the fresh cups as well at the plates of hot food.

"Thank you!" is all Steph can manage before there's a forkful of food in her mouth.

With that, they tuck in to the perfect diner feast. Jason sneaks his fork over to playfully steal a taste of Stephanie's waffles, but he's parried with her butter knife. "Nuh uh- you want waffles, you gotta order 'em, Jas!" she insists.

"The fork is mightier than the sword!" he announces and they commence some short sword play with their utensils.

They have a few bites left to eat when Jason checks his phone for the first time since they sat down. "Oh! Oh Steph we gotta get going soon."

"What? Why?" she asks.

"I made an appointment for us!" he says in a way that means he has a surprise for her. Jason's grinning to himself and puts his phone away so he can munch down the last of his bacon.

"Hey!" She pinches his arm next to her, through his sweater. "What appointment? Am I dressed for it?"

"You're perfect, I promise." Jason digs out his wallet and slides out of the booth, but not before landing a kiss in her hair that makes her head tilt. "I'll be back." He goes up to the counter where Katie is on the phone at the register. Without breaking her pace with the customer on the phone she rings him up and Jason fishes out enough bills for the meal and a handsome tip for their favorite waitress. Then he returns to the table and stands there, chugging the last of his coffee, then shrugs into his jacket.

Stephanie has finished her impressive plate of waffles and sausage and gingerly extracts herself from the booth. "Ugh, so full," she moans in satisfaction, putting one hand on her stomach where her jeans are pushing on her tummy. Jason picks up her backpack and their helmets and carries it all. She waves to Katie and they both give her a smile. The waitress never breaks her stride but can afford them a wink before they pass through the glass doors. The red neon sign outside spelling "Mel's" and "OPEN" briefly casts Jason's dark hair into a shiny red halo as they pass beneath it.

They duck into the alley and get situated on the bike. Stephanie has to wear the backpack again. She sneaks a hand between them and unbottons her jeans for the ride.

There's no guessing where Jason's taking her now, and Stephanie's a little giddy for the surprise.

And the destination is revealed soon enough because they park down the block from a little nail salon she's familiar with. "No way!" Stephanie pops off the helmet once she's on her feet. Jason takes it and the backpack again, smiling to himself, just happy to give her something she enjoys.

Stephanie flings her arms around his shoulders. He can't really hug her back because of the things in his hands, but Jason ducks his face into her shoulder.

"Haha...go on, tell them we're here."

"You know I usually just walk-in, right?" she points out, stepping back again.

"Just, y'know. Wanted to make sure. In case they were busy or something. That you'd get your nails done."

He's so sweet that Stephanie is almost sickened, rolling her eyes, _grinning,_ because of course Jason would cover for any redundancy. She turns away with the flick of her loosening braid, and would have skipped to the salon if her stomach wasn't so full. Jason shuffled behind her, a little smile on his mouth. His girlfriend is already at the little counter chatting up one of the nail techs when he comes in and stands behind her.

Their seats are both ready for them. Jason's tech invites him to stash the bag and helmets in a cubby by the door. There are a couple of little girls sitting nearby in the waiting chairs, sharing stickers, and their school bags are stashed there too.

Jason settles at the glossy white table next to his girlfriend and rests his hands on it. He mostly listens and watches Stephanie beside him who is laughing and joking. The stress is gone, he can tell. And it's all he wanted. Jason wants her to feel relieved from the weight of midterms, so that she can get right into enjoying her break time. And she deserves it, he thinks. Stephanie deserves to be pampered, to eat her favorite foods, to giggle and bust out her best jokes.

Once in a while a question or joke is handed over to him and Jason happily replies, but never feels out of the loop even when he tends to be a little quiet. He finds that, when Stephanie is with him, his ugly duckling brand of awkwardness is transformed. He's a serene swan, instead. Whether that's because Stephanie's personal light passively burns away his shadows, or if she's actively doing something to keep him comfortable and beautiful, Jason still doesn't know. But he's content with himself, when he's with her.

The tech wants to know what color he would like on his nails. "Black." It's what he always gets when he joins Stephanie here. "Bold," the tech says with a soft wink.

Stephanie gets a set of gorgeous acrylics that she can barely stop admiring while Jason pays and tips.

"Okay," Stephanie starts, when they walk down the steps to the sidewalk. The traffic is buzzing by, the city is coming into its evening mood. She links her arm with his as they stroll back to the motorbike. " _Now_ can we go to your place?" she asks, peering up at him.

"Yeah. Don't want to go to yours?" he wonders.

"Nah, I've been cooped up there...and it's a real mess. I wanna see that cute dog of yours, too. Let's watch a movie and hang out." The way Steph says _hang out_ is a little rasply and she's still peering up at him with some meaning. 

"Then we'll go to my place," he agrees. They arrive at the bike. "Climb on, Blondie."

Jason's aware of how Stephanie wraps around his back on the ride home. It's perfect, to feel held and strong. When they rumble across the sprang bridge with the Northbound traffic they can watch the sun setting across the water on the mainland. He can tell Steph is watching it and the orange glow by the way her helmet rests on his left shoulder. Jason's able to take his left hand off the handlebar and rest it over Stephanie's on his stomach, holding on with a gentle squeeze all the way until he has to take it back.

After the bridge it's a little bit of a winding ride through Burnley to get to Jason's place. He owns a small historical brick building with three apartments, one sharing the ground floor with the garage, and two on the second floor, one of which is for him. He rests the other two for cheap to folks who are discreet and, if they have any inclination of his moonlighting as a vigilante, wouldn't say a word. The third and fourth floors are stripped and gutted, good for stashing his more secretive things. Or maybe he'll have them made into more apartments some day since Jason's liked providing affordable housing for his current tenants so much.

Jason thumbs a button on his handlebars and the garage door opens up. They roll inside just as the dark of night settles in. The motion lights come on, and the door closes behind them as Jason parks the motorcycle next to his red tactical one, and kills the engine. They climb off and hang up their helmets. Jason shoulders her backpack while Stephanie glances over his new project on the workbench with curiosity. 

Jason passes her and heads for the stairs and Stephanie comes up behind him, grinning.

"Hey! Haha!" 

She drums on his butt with both hands as if he were a snare drum and Steph's doing a drum roll. "Come on!" They hurry up the stairs after that and when they go through the door at the top his hand instantly reaches out to flick on the lights.

The dog's nails click on the hardwood floor as she trots over to greet them. "Hi girl, hi Connie." Stephanie squats down to pet and hug the german shepherd. "Aw, I missed you too, cutie..."

Jason stashes the backpack by the couch and turns on a few more lights, hangs up his jacket. "You hungry yet?" he wonders and chuckles when he hears Stephanie groan.

" _No_ _._ Not yet. I won't be hungry for days."

"Well what about snacks for our movie?" he suggests. "Popcorn?"

"Hm...acceptable."

So Jason pops some popcorn and Stephanie makes herself comfortable on the couch. When he joins her she's already snuggling with Connie and flipping through his subscriptions she'd begged him to get. "B can pay for it for all I care," she'd said. Steph has her own profiles on Jason's accounts and gets very smug to think that Bruce is paying for her favorite shows.

Jason puts the snacks and something to drink on the coffee table and turns to inspect the arrangement of his girlfriend and dog on the cushions. "Hm. And where am I supposed to sit?" he wonders, because there's no room left and he really aught to get a bigger couch because this is becoming a theme. 

Stephanie giggles and shifts around, getting Connie to curl up against one end and make room for Jason on her other side. "Hey watch your big butt!" Steph says while Jason squeezes into the space she made for him. 

Jason just loops his arms around her and they make the necessary adjustments until Jason is propped on the other couch arm and Steph is snuggled into his chest, Connie tangled in their legs. Stephanie unbottons her jeans for maximum comfort.

It's a movie Jason's seen before, for once. In fact it's one he's seen plenty of times because it's one of Stephanie's favorites that she can watch over and over. She quotes it along with the actors. It's not too long, either, which is perfect for a girl who's attention span has been sucked dry by the rigors of academics.

All the while Jason rubs her back and occasionally munches on the popcorn. He knows Stephanie had implied something _else_ could happen tonight, _hanging out_ she'd said, but Jason's in no rush. Honestly he wonders if they'll even get to it, since he catches her eyelids drooping during the quiet scenes. 

It's the gentle massage on her back that's lulling her into a puddle. "Little higher," Steph mumbles against his sweater. Jason searches higher around her shoulder blade and finds the hard tense spot she's complaining about. Her eyes really do close then. "Feels good." It's muffled but Stephanie knows Jason gets the idea. He's warm and perfect, making her feel cared for. Steph doesn't have to worry about anything anymore, not her tests, not scrounging up food between study sessions, not the laundry she knows is still strewn across her floor at her own place. Jason can pamper like no other, she thinks to herself. 

There's a tickle against her head and then she feels Jason place a soft kiss on her hair. The movie is winding down and on it's final scene. She can hear the last lines coming up and cracks open her eyes to watch and recite them with the main character. The credits start to roll and Stephanie sighs. "What a good movie."

Jason makes kissy noises in her hair, making Steph giggle. She shifts around and sighs out. The urge to stretch makes her unfurl from Jason's chest. Her arms wrap around his shoulders. "Jas..." The way Stephanie lengthens and drags herself up his chest until their heads are the same height makes Jason suck on his own lip. He releases it when it's clear that his girlfriend is coming in for a kiss. It's slow and languid. 

The hands on her back tuck across so Jason can squeeze Stephanie against him. She sighs deep and long and Jason can feel the shift of her ribs under his palms. The doubts he had that Stephanie may be too tired to "hang out" are falling away. The kiss is getting deeper, Stephanie shifts so that Jason has to rest his head back on the couch arm and his girlfriend gets another inch of height on him. When Jason opens his eyes a little he sees Stephanie's blonde hair in wispy curtains on either side where it's escaped her braid, and her gold eyelashes against her cheeks.

Stephanie hikes a leg over his to nestle his thigh between both of hers. All the movement disturbs the dog who hops off the couch and finds a more suitable resting spot on her own bed. 

Jason lifts a hand up to brush her blonde strands back and then cups the back of her strong neck. Stephanie's weight settles completely on his thigh and he props it up enough to make her comfortable. With his head on the couch arm it's impossible to think of anything when her tongue fully dips into Jason's mouth. He can feel her starting to shift and push against his thigh so he props his foot on the cushion to keep it steady for her.

"Jeans probably...don't feel so good, hm, rubbin' on you like that," he mumbles against her lips. Jason's hands, that have been squeezing and rubbing her back and sides, move down and grab the back of her jeans. When he tugs, drawing the crotch tight beneath her, Stephanie inhales sharply and sits into the pressure. "Or maybe they do."

Stephanie bumps her nose with her boyfriend. "Let's go to bed," she says. "But, like, not for sleeping. Yet."

Jason lets go and gives her a squeeze before Steph climbs off of him. As he watches her pad away to the bedroom he gets a skip in his chest. He feels his age, his experience (or lack thereof). It feels right to be nervous and excited. And safe, always safe with Stephanie. He gets up and turns off the lights. "G'night fluffbutt," Jason says to Connie on her dog bed when he passes.

He lets himself into the bedroom. Stephanie's shucking off her pants. Jason keeps walking through and to the bathroom where he brushes the popcorn out of his teeth and washes his face and hands. When he comes back his girlfriend is sitting on the side of the bed and brushing her hair with the brush she keep here at his apartment. 

While Steph sits, watching him and brushing her braid out, Jason undresses. First his forest green sweater that he folds and tucks away in a drawer. Then he carelessly leaves his jeans on the floor where they drop off of his hips. It's not a show of any kind, though he has given her shows before, knows that she likes them.

The mattress dips as he climbs on and joins her. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair," he says, because she runs the brush through her long gold waves one last time before setting the brush on the nightstand. Now Jason is free to push his fingers through it and tuck it behind her ear.

"So I'm a princess, am I?" Steph looks pleased about that.

"Always have been, to me," Jason says and he's still smiling when they meet for a kiss, simple and sweet. "Come further up the bed." He slips away and moves the already rumbled sheet and blanket. Jason reclines against his pillows, getting comfortable, half sitting. Stephanie follows him and he opens his legs so she can crawl up between them Jason takes the hem of her shirt and helps her out of it. Steph reaches behind and unclasps her bra.

Hands on her sides guide her to turn and lay back against Jason's chest, their heads level, and her booty settling in his lap. He's very comfortable to lay on, plenty big enough to make her feel supported. Jason's chin on her shoulder tells Steph that he's looking down her body to where his hands come up and slip the bra straps off her shoulders and ease the cups away. 

The bra ends up tossed somewhere across the bed. His palms slide up Stephanie's stomach and cup her breasts, which feel heavy and sag to the sides of her ribs without the bra there to make them defy the laws of gravity. At first Jason's very light about it, just lets her feel the heat of his palms, lets her relax and close her eyes. Jason's face tucks in and kisses soft and light across her shoulder, making Stephanie shiver. The he squeezes, slow and gentle, but firm. He noses into her hair near her ear. "You like this?" All Stephanie can do is nod, lulled by his attention. Jason can see she's smiling and that makes his heart skip again. He plants a kiss on the side of her head. He's concentrating, doesn't want to _hurt_ her, but knows Stephanie needs to feel like she's been taken care of, taken to a place she can't get by herself.

Jason squeezes and palms her tits until Stephanie is sighing on every breath. He makes sure to massage her chest as well, her pecs beneath the flesh. Because she's strong here too, and she's got tension all around that he's determined to melt out of her tonight. Finally, _finally,_ still massaging her tits, Jason gets the thumb and forefinger of both hands pinching her nipples. 

"Oh...!" Stephanie sighs out louder this time. Her spine goes taut like bow, arching and pushing her chest into his hands. Jason does it again, on every squeeze, just gets a gentle tug and pinch at the pink tips. From where his face is tucked into her neck, mouthing with lips and tongue, he watches how his black painted nails look so bold against her skin here. "Jay." That sounds like a moan. 

Stephanie, panting softly, shifts. She spreads her long legs and props them right on top of Jason's to keep them apart. "Touch me?" she pleads, turning her head to find her boyfriend's mouth with hers. She's shifting and wiggling in his lap, needing some relief between her legs.

Jason wraps one arm around her and hauls her up the few inches she's slipped since they laid down, and can now return her kiss. His hand palms the opposite tit and now he's got a free arm to snake down her tummy to the waist of her well worn cotton underwear.

"Thought you'd never ask."

"You know you can just _touch_ me, when you're ready," Stephanie huffs, reiterating a point she's made to him, permission that she's given him. But her brief frustration dissipates when she feels his wide fingers rub over her mound and between her legs, firm, and keeping the underwear between them.

Jason's firm enough with her that Stephanie can shift and push herself into his hand and rub against him. Jason grins as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back. Stephanie's pink mouth opens and lets out a long moan of relief. In a drifting part of his mind Jason almost imagines he's touching himself. She's supported on him in such a way that, while he reaches down to rub at her, it's just as if he'd reach down and squeeze his own cock. 

Jason really wants to touch himself. He's _aching_ now, understands why Stephanie is wiggling on top of him in reaction to the pressure of his hand. If she were handling him like this Jason would wiggle and grind on anything she'd give him. 

The fabric against his calloused palm was alrady damp when he first touched it, and it's getting wetter by the minute. Jason puts his mouth against Stephanie's ear and mumbles. "You've got to be _soaking_ under there." She only closes her mouth for a second to swallow. Stephanie nods. Her chest is rising and falling with dramatic breaths, all in fluid unison with the roll of her pelvis into his hand.

Stephanie feels the pressure of his hand fade and it's replaced by the ghosting of his fingertips at the leg elastic that cuts a line from her inner thigh to her hip. The anticipation makes her breathing slow, like she's holding it. "Come on, baby," she encourages. There's a few reasons she can name that could make him pause.

Sometimes Jason is still unsure and so perfectly shy. Things that he's done with her countless times will make him pause one night, and Jason wants her to teach him again how she needs to be touched. His way with words is cutting and hot, then he blushes when she wags a beckoning finger in his direction.

 _Or_. Or Jason knows it's the anticipation that will bring her higher. Getting that touch is good, but if he just takes it easy and waits for the tide to come in, he'll get the wettest ride of his life.

Now Jason's panting, right against her ear, and Steph knows he's got this, Jason's putting them both through their paces. He wants to know _just how wet she is,_ wants to be sure he's done a good job so far, needs to confirm it in the most tactile of ways. And he's being so patient, because the anticipation gets him higher, too.

Stephanie laughs. It's like the weeks of preparation for her tests and the big relief to have them finished.

Jason's fingers wiggle inside the elastic at last and touch her folds. He strokes the pads of his fingers from her clit to her cunt and she’s wet all over by now. But when Jason dips the tips into Stephanie’s hot center and finds that she really is soaked, he seems to shake all over for a moment. “Oh my fucking god,” he moans directly in her ear, shattered. Stephanie is grinning. But it doesn’t last long. He starts to rub up and down across her folds, and it’s like he’d done before but it’s so much better skin to skin.

Now it’s Stephanie’s turn to shatter. She closes her legs on his hand and rocks against the pressure. “Jason. Jay, my titty,” she reminds him while words are slipping away from her. His attention on her breast resumes, the squeezing and pinching. She thinks she can feel the rigid line of his cock under her butt and it’s exciting to think about what Jason’s feeling, her booty rubbing back and forth on his aching dick while his fingers get wet in her pussy.

Jason's peering down her body where his hand has disappeared between her closed thighs and under the faded blue underwear. He’s a very good multitasker, Stephanie thinks distantly. Only distantly though, because all she can _really_ think about is how his hand is speeding up. For a moment her world is revolving around his fingers petting her folds, up and down, at an angle meant to make her clit the absolute prima donna of the show. 

“Oh! OH fuck! Jason! Jason!” Stephanie nearly sits up when she comes, but Jason’s arm keeps her heaving against his chest. Her nipple is pinched and being rolled between two of his fingers. Stephanie clutches at his scarred forearm, moaning and moaning.

When the bigger waves pass Stephanie rests her head down again and gulps in the now steamy air of the bedroom. His hand slows until it just rests on her wet folds and he releases her nipple, giving it soothing strokes with his thumb. Her legs fall apart.

Part of her is ready to jump up and get to the next part. That’s how Stephanie has been going for the last month. There’s always something more to do, always another lecture to review, another page in the booklet to highlight, another hour to dedicate to studying-

The soft brush of Jason’s lips against her neck makes that impulse drain out of her. Stephanie lays still, gathering her breath, and soaks in the glow of endorphins. Jason feels so warm and solid against her back, and she feels so secure with his arms tangled around her. 

Eventually they have to move. Stephanie wants to move, at least. Jason removes his hand from her underwear and gives her mound a loving couple of strokes from the outside. When she rolls off of him and to the bed Jason catches sight of her smile. He’s smiling too. 

“That feel good?” he asks, as if he doesn’t know. Stephanie kneels up and reaches out, cups his face. 

“ _Really_ good.” She kisses him deeply. “Just what I needed.”

Jason melts into her kiss, happily humming against her mouth. He gets some words of his own out between them. “You... hmm... want more?” It’s not really the question he’s asking that makes Stephanie adore him. Jason’s letting her know that he’s on board with her, _whatever_ she wants, Jason would get it in bulk for her. That includes loving her into coming again and again. 

“God you are just so good. Yes. Yes I want more,” she sighs against his mouth. Stephanie rolls aside and wiggles out of her underwear, now completely naked and tangled in his sheets. Jason sits up and pulls his shirt over his head. Stephanie watches the muscles of his broad chest shift as he crawls closer to her. It’s clear that he intends to go down on her. She’s not entirely ready to be touched again, unsure if she _wants_ him to go down on her right now, because, although she’d love to believe she’s over these self conscious moments...

Jason pauses, sitting back on his heels, one hand balancing himself between his knees, and plucks up the blue underwear she discarded on the bed. Stephanie’s a little confused, but gapes when he holds it close enough to eye it, holding the wet crotch, then tilts his mouth closer, his tongue darting out of his mouth.

“Jason!” Stephanie is half way between laughing and shrieking. She kicks his knee a little and for a second he looks the best kind of guilty, caught doing something naughty. Stephanie just shakes her head, going for a chuckle to let him know she’s actually not upset. “What are you doing?” she asks, baffled. She knows what he’s doing. He’s going to taste her soaked underwear. “Baby I dunno.” She draws her knees together and closer to her body. “Maybe we should skip it. I’ve been so stressed, I think I kinda.” Stephanie sighs. “I might taste bad down there, y'know? We can skip it.”

Her boyfriend is looking even more baffled than she did a moment ago. “Baby I don’t care about that.” Jason’s looking at her now like she’s the most perfect thing to ever touch him. “Steph I love putting my mouth on you, no matter what.” Now that he’s got the sweet talk out of the way and she’s looking more relaxed and reassured that Jason really doesn’t think of it as a _thing_ , he lifts the panties again and says “besides, Blondie. I ain’t no little punk bitch. I’ll eat your pussy any day, rain or shine.” Jason’s tongue flattens out and makes a long pass over the wettest part of the cotton, keeping his starving eyes glued on Stephanie’s. 

It does something to his brain, Jason can only think _hot_ and _wet_ and _Stephanie's pussy._ He hopes she can see the way his cock is twitching, his abs clenching a little. 

She does see, and gathers the sheet to her chest at the visceral impact it has. Wide eyed and jaw slack, Stephanie lets her knees fall open. All Jason waits for is her hurried nod and then he’s down on his elbows and commando crawling up the bed and between her legs. She wants it, a wet mouth on her pussy, but Stephanie knows Jason _really_ wants it. He’s been waiting just as long as she has, weeks. And Jason tells her so.

“I was thinking about this,” he sighs, getting up between her legs and shouldering her thighs. Jason gives her one more meaningful look before his focus is shifted to the junction of her pelvis and the sheet covering it and the rest of her torso. His arms wrap under her thighs and he rests his hands on Stephanie’s stomach. Jason dips his head down. “The other night. I was thinking about putting my mouth here…” He says it so quietly that Stephanie has to hold her breath to hear him. “Sucked my fingers in my mouth, wanted this so bad.” Her hands are still clutching the sheet to her breasts, waiting with anticipation again.

Jason nuzzles against her, through the soft sheet. Stephanie watches as he closes his eyes. His warm palms on her stomach spread and touch her tummy and sides. He rubs, like a pleased cat, his cheek, his nose, his mouth. Then Jason eases back enough and opens his eyes so he can watch while his hands slide the sheet higher and reveal her.

Stephanie’s got golden hair down here, groomed but long enough to curl. Her labia are wet from his earlier service and the skin is pink and red, especially on the deeper and more delicate lips. Below is darker, where her cheeks aren’t quite hiding her other tight hole. Her lips tickle when he lets out a soft, sweet sigh, like Jason’s watching a heartwarming holiday romcom instead of breathing against her most _sensitive_ place. His brow pinches. He’s lovesick. 

She wants to giggle. “Baby…” Gets his attention by putting a little pressure on his back with one heel.

Jason’s tongue, flat and wide, rolls out of his mouth, and takes a long swipe from her crack and up up _up_ to punctuate it with a flick on her clit. Stephanie flinches with the pulse of sensation then relaxes when Jason sets to massaging her all over with his tongue. He’s both dedicated and lost, takes a little time to familiarize himself, then sets to work. 

Stephanie was right, there’s more tang on his tongue this time. Nothing he hasn’t tasted here before. Jason’s just happy she trusted him to come down here in the first place. And if anything, the taste is just a sign that Steph needs this even _more_.

Once Jason finds his groove Stephanie is set off into little sighs and hums. It’s a slow and steady march towards her second orgasm, and it comes along softer than the first. Jason stops all abuse on her clit and digs his tongue into her cunt instead. Stephanie lets go of the sheets she’s been clutching and threads her fingers in his dark hair. “Jay, Jason. Use your fingers,” she begs him, because it’s all she can think about now. 

The acrylic manicure tickles and scrapes his scalp and makes Jason shiver. He shifts around and tucks his elbow in and positions his hand beneath his soaked chin. Stephanie can feel the gentle pressure of two fingers stroking inside her. 

Jason closes his eyes, his tongue lapping over and over again at her folds, returning to her clit when the post orgasmic sensitivity has passed. His tongue bumps his knuckles now and then. She’s tight around his first two fingers, then past that she’s all soft and hot. He lets just the thickness of his fingers relax her, moving them slow and lazy.

Despite Jason’s gentle pace Stephanie is starting to pant. Her hands grab and pet his hair in turns. Her legs start shifting again. From where she’s propped on the pillows she can watch his nearly closed eyes, like he’s in some kind of trance. His mouth is red and wet, lips soft and full and they close and _suck_ ever so perfectly like a long deep kiss. Stephanie wants and wants and wants. It’s as if she never came down from the last orgasm and she’s just climbing higher to the next.

“Hu... Feels so good Jason,” Stephanie tells him, out of breath but feeling stronger than she had since they hit the bed. Her blood feels hot, there’s sweat on her forehead and sternum. “Don’t stop. Hmm...don’t. Don’t stop.” Jason keeps his mouth sealed around her and his tongue massages with more purpose. It’s turned into a battle now because Stephanie’s rocking her pelvis into his face. But it’s no problem, Jason thinks, because her hands are keeping him pinned by the skull now and her perfect fucking nails keeping scratching the back of his head. 

At the risk of getting distracted from his task, Jason steals a glance upward, past his hand clutching her side (not stopping her from moving against him), past her tits that are pillowed between her biceps, and to her reddish face. Stephanie’s got that look, the one that means she _will_ get what she wants, it's only a matter of time.

Jason digs his groin into the bed, his ass tensing up, _trying_ to get some relief because he swears- he swears Steph is gonna ruin him. He can’t even think. So he squeezes his eyes shut and puts any shred of focus he has left into his task. Because Stephanie wills it, because she’s like a queen and he her knight doing exactly as she bids, anticipating what she’ll ask for next, humbly serving-

Stephanie’s thighs clamp down on his ears and even though she’s laying on her back it’s like she _falls_ to the side. Jason has to go with her, doesn’t let it stop him, works faster now, pressing and massaging. The hand on her side shoves its way up to clumsily grab a handful of titty. He can hear, past her powerful legs threatening to practice jiu jistu on him, that Stephanie is keening and crying out. Jason feels it around his fingers, tastes it in a fresh salty wave. Steph’s coming and she’s getting off on _his_ face. 

Jason doesn’t stop until her clinging hands start to push his head away and her thighs release him from their death grip. He’s panting and stretching his jaw, lets go of her boob so he can steady himself on that hand. 

Then he can’t take it any longer and abandons any hope of steadying himself. Jason sacrifices that hand down underneath and grabs a handful of his aching cock and balls and squeezes without any kind of grace. He’s still in his boxer briefs, which Jason’s surprised haven’t burst into flames with how hot he’s feeling between the hips. 

“Oh fuck,” he hisses and his forehead crashes down to rest on Stephanie’s thigh since he has no more support to stay propped up. Well, there is Jason’s other hand, but he’s still absently stroking his girlfriend through the waves which leave her cunt in spasms. No way is he missing out on _that_. 

Jason hikes himself up onto his knees and now his ass is in the air and his thighs are spread. He can still taste her, can _smell_ her, Stephanie is all around him and Jason wonders if he’s gone cross eyed. Her wetness and his spit are all over his mouth and jaw. 

There are hands in his hair again and they drag him off Stephanie's hip. She scoots away from his hand and sits up and Jason summons enough coordination to crawl up the bed and take her place against the pillows.

Stephanie gets on her knees and helps Jason out of his underwear by dragging it off his strong legs. She sighs when she sees his cock, or what's showing from beneath his hand curled around it, the tip red and wet. Jason's face has changed from the blissful concentration he had for her and into distracted desperation. He wipes his face on the back of his forearm and drags the sheet up to help finish that job. Grey eyes search her out, looking misty and needing.

"Jason, baby," she coos, crawling up beside him. Stephanie cups his face with both of her hands. Stephanie dives in for a long deep kiss, full of tongue and spit. Jason's panting. It's thrilling. "You have no idea...you did such a good job, just what I wanted." He smiles at that.

"Yeah?" His knees prop up and Jason dips his hand further past his balls to rub the pads of his fingers in circles against his tight hole. When his mouth opens up in a whine Stephanie swallows it down. 

"Your mouth, Jas." She says it all between worshiping said mouth with her own. "It felt so fucking good. Mm... On my clit and your perfect fingers petting inside me like that." Despite the _praise_ or maybe because of it, Jason's misty eyes turn watery. But he's nearly grinning. 

Stephanie knocks their foreheads together softly and stares into them, granite and stone. He may have missed treating her like this, but Stephanie also missed _this._ This moment when Jason's really _aching_ for her undivided attention. Someone wants _her_ to see them. She pushes in for another mouth watering kiss and it leaves them both shivering. 

When they part and put their foreheads together again, she says "tell me what you want."

Jason swallows thickly and takes a steadying breath. Steph can see him thinking about it. He's close and won't last once she starts, thinks of all the things he's been wanting these last weeks. 

"Play with me?" He's still shy about it and Stephanie doesn't mind, because she gets shy sometimes about the silliest things, she thinks.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she says, smiling. He will have cleaned inside, Steph knows, in anticipation for just this. Was he thinking about it all day? This moment when he could ask? "With a toy?"

Jason pauses, but his shyness is fading now that she knows what he wants. "I...I don't know if I'll last for that." Stephanie starts to nod then he adds, "the small one." The smile that curls on her lips while she watches him squirm could _end_ Jason. He starts tugging on his cock again but keeps his fist loose.

They've missed this. Yeah, he can play with himself when she's not there, he's a big boy after all. But they both know that it's just _different_ with each other. Something about knowing it's Jason's mouth, it's Steph's hand.

As she climbs over him to root around in the bedside drawer Stephanie thinks, good, this will give her a minute to cool off anyway, after that intense orgasm. Stephanie's feeling sensitive and returning Jason's attentions is just what she needs.

She returns to kneel between his legs, the bottle of lube in one hand and a slim silicon pink butt plug, tapered at the tip, gently flared to keep it inside, and a round little base. Then Stephanie pauses and makes a mournful sound. 

"What?" Jason asks, confused why she's looking sad.

"Baby, my _nails_ ," she explains, and rotates the items in her hands to display her long acrylics that she'd been scratching his head with earlier. Stephanie is caught between laughing and moaning at a great loss. 

Jason _does_ laugh, head back and eyes squinting. "Oh my god, if I'd _thought_ -" He shakes his head. She could use gloves to keep from scratching him up, but those are stashed in the bathroom and Jason doesn't want to wait, doesn't _mind_.

So he lets go of his cock and takes the lube from her. Stephanie is blushing madly at her missed opportunity to finger her boyfriend. "You just do this part." He spreads the lube all over his fingers. "Wait, lay on your front." Jason rolls over like she asks and rests his cheek on one forearm. 

The muscles of Jason's back and arm bunch in a beautiful motion when he reaches back behind himself where Stephanie can see. At first he just rubs his hole until the lube makes it shiny and wet. Then one careful digit ventures inside, testing. Stephanie picks up the lube where Jason had set it on the bed and comes to kneel at his hip. So while Jason fingers himself open Stephanie drools more lube at the place where his fingers disappear to the knuckle. She rubs his ass cheek, squeezes. Then dips one slippery hand between his thighs where she can see the pink head of his cock poking out from beneath his weight. She rubs it over and over between her fingers until it's glistening with lube and pre.

"Oh Steph...baby," he sighs and closes his eyes. Jason's skin feels like it's tingling and tight. He's breathing slow, she can tell, doesn't want to bust early, wants to feel the toy inside of him before he comes.

Stephanie takes her hand away and drips lube on the plug and spreads it around. Jason withdraws his fingers and clutches at the sheets. "You ready?" she asks and Jason nods his face against the bed. 

Jason feels the smooth tip press steadily against him until he gives and it works further in. It's not much thicker than his two fingers he was just using. "Oh fuck..." She's rocking the thickest part in and out of his hole so it catches and stretches. Then he feels his girlfriends nails scratch down the length of his back, from shoulder to ass and it feels like an electric shock.

"Fuck!" Jason sobs, hauling himself onto his elbows. His cheeks are clenching and unclenching. One of his hands reaches back and _grips_ his girlfriend by the thigh. "Baby-" His voice is wrecked and Stephanie just wants to make it rougher. She pushes the toy in to the base, nice and snug, sensing Jason's about to ask her for something else. 

Feeling the plug seated, Jason rolls onto his back and takes her by the wrist, guiding Stephanie to climb on top of him. "Ride me baby, please," he begs. He's reaching for her, palming her sides and thighs, gets a handful of her ass and squeezes. 

"Want me to sit on you?" Stephanie gets her knees planted on either side of his waist. "Sit on your cock?" Jason's nodding, tugging at her, nothing she can't resist. She's taking her time just to torture him and draw it out. His cock is resting on his abdomen, twitching up toward her in a gorgeous display of need. 

When Stephanie sits her wet cunt on top of it and rubs against the rigid line, Jason sobs. He's red from his cheeks, down his neck, to his nipples. The teasing is killing him. Jason takes his hands away just to rub his palms down his own chest and stomach and sooth the vibrating tension under his skin. Then they slide right to her again, to her thighs.

Stephanie finds that she's burning for this, too. She tilts her ass, offers two soft fingers to help lift his cock so she can sink onto it. Her cunt is soaking again and Jason's rod impales her without resistance even if she's _tight._

Big hands tug her down to lay on top of Jason and his thick arms wrap around her back to keep her against him. Jason's fucking her and panting in her ear. The plug gets jostled and squeezed over and over inside him. He's barely able to ask "Can I? In-inside?"

Stephanie nods but can't imagine he can feel it with all the movement their making. "Yes baby come on- come Jason you can do it. Oh fuck, come in my pussy!" 

Jason ducks his head and his hands press her back into an arch until Jason can burry his face in her tits. His cock stabs inside her with abandon then he presses and whimpers and lets out a shattered sob of pleasure where his face is hidden. The toy inside is like a corner stone, pressing prodding inside him while he squeezes.

Stephanie keeps rocking. She reaches up and pushes one hand against the headboard to get extra leverage against Jason's strong hold on her. The shift and roll of the rigid cock inside her, pressing against her walls and spearing her open- she's going to come too. The feeling of Jason's hot mouth closing on her nipple and _sucking_ just absolutely lights her up and she's- "oh oh yeah oh yes oh fuck your cock is fucking- oh my god yes yes..." Stephanie babbles, lets her body rock without a single thought to draw the perfect waves of _high_ and _sex_ and _good so good_ out of her.

When she's able to take a full deep breath again without a moan Steph finds that Jason's hold has loosened on her from a vice to more of a hug. The echoes of her orgasm are washing over her, making her tremble and sigh. She could lay down and rest with him. Or-

Jason's softening and there's not much to be found her for her to work with. Stephanie crawls off of his cock and up Jason's body. His arms slide away to palm her hips instead. He knows where she's going, tugs a pillow out of the way of her knee. 

Lowers directly onto Jason's waiting mouth. He closes it around her in that perfect kiss and dives his tongue inside. Stephanie watches his face, her hair falling around her shoulders and messy. Jason's eyes are closed. She strokes his sweaty forehead, cards back the drenched curls. He's still got the plug nestled beautifully inside him. 

For a few minutes they stay like this, Jason mindlessly working her over with his mouth. He eats her pussy, licks out his cum with a rolling tongue and swallows it down without thoughts other than _sex_. 

It's really fucking good, and she doesn't _have_ to come again, but Stephanie wants to.

She wants to shake apart one last time.

Yet somehow it's _too_ wet. She's soaked and so is Jason's face and mouth. There's no friction.

Stephanie backs off, leaving Jason gasping happily for air, and wiggles down his body to sit her drooling cunt on his chest. Her legs sueeze around his ribs and she rubs and sighs, braces her hands on the headboard to keep her sagging body upright. She rolls and rocks, tips her pubic bone down and rubs until the sensation on her clit is making her sob. 

"Good, blondie." Jason's caught his breath again and watches her with adoration. "There you go...just like that. A little more. You can do it." Stephanie hangs her head and they gaze at each other in a haze. "One more. I love you. You can do it. One more time, Steph." 

Jason's hands slide back and palms the flesh of her thighs and ass, parting her cheeks, leaving her exposed and open in the back where he can't see. Her spine coils and stretches with every roll. 

"One more time..."

The dam breaks and Stephanie can't say a word, just hangs her head and groans, long and shakey.

The whole evening comes to a sweet and perfect stop when she slips off of him and melts against Jason's side. His arms wrap around her immediately and they kiss slow and exhausted for long minutes.

"I love you," Jason tells her again, rubbing their noses together. He hears her very quiet "love you too" in response.

The sweat is starting to cool, the bed is uncomfortably cold. Jason covers her with a blanket and slips away to the bathroom where he coaxes out the toy with trembling fingers and wash up. A few minutes later he returns to help Steph out of bed. "Shower's hot." While she soaks in the steamy bathroom Jason wrestles fresh sheets on the bed. Then he trades places with her. 

Upon returning to bed he finds Stephanie already curled up and drifting off, wearing a pair of his pajama pants and one of his t-shirts. It's big on her and rumples and rises, showing her midriff. As if he hadn't just seen her bare and wanton, Jason has to pause and stare at the strip of skin, feeling light in his chest and his heart skips, softly knocking on his ribs.

Jason dresses in a pair of boxers and a shirt and turns off the light. He folds perfectly around her and falls asleep in minutes.

When morning comes they don't stir until the daylight rouses them from sleep at eight. Jason peers open his eyes when he feels Stephanie wrap an arm over his chest. She kisses his cheek. "Morning Jas."

She gets out of bed first, but since she's going to the bathroom Jason beats her to the kitchen. He shuffles out of the bedroom while pulling on a sweatshirt. Connie immediately starts dancing around his feet so he makes a detour with her to the bushes behind the building. He'll give her a good walk with Stephanie after breakfast once they're dressed and decent.

Stephanie is making toast when they return so Jason starts making coffee. Before pressing the button on the coffee bean grinder he says "gonna get loud."

"Kay." She doesn't flinch when the grinding sound punctuates the kitchen. 

"Hungry?" He sets the coffee machine up. 

"Starving."

"Me too. Mind getting the bacon from the fridge?" 

Just like that it's back to their comfortable pattern, as if they'd taken no pause for midterms at all. Over breakfast Jason tells her some stories about the cases he'd been working while Steph took a break from patrol. On their walk Stephanie talks about her plans to stay with her mom during school break. 

Jason has Connie's leash in one hand and his other is holding Stephanie's, the wrists of their sweaters tucked low on their hands to keep off the autumn chill.


End file.
